Lección del Futuro
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Lambo nuevamente causa un desastre en la escuela y Hibari debe morderlo hasta la muerte por perturbar el orden. Pero antes de impartir el castigo es alcanzado por la bazuca de los 10 años. ¿Qué aprenderá la Nube en esos 5 minutos en el futuro? 1827


Es un tranquilo día en la Secundaria de Nanimori, dentro de lo que se considera normal en esa escuela. Ahora, con los estudiantes en clases, nada parece romper la quietud. Hasta que Lambo llegó trayendo el desastre. Hibari al escuchar los gritos y explosiones fue en busca de los responsables. Un HIIEE le dio una idea de los culpables. No le importaba que a partir de la llegada del bebé, y porque técnicamente formará parte del grupo, haya logrado enfrentarse a poderosos oponentes y aumentar su propio poder. Eso no les daba el derecho de causar alboroto cada vez que se les antoje. Al llegar al lugar la gran mayoría de curiosos se fueron al verlo. Ellos esperaban ser olvidados por el moreno a causa de los alborotadores.

−Los morderé… -apenas se preparaba para el ataque tan pronto llego al pasillo donde el desastre se encontraba, con Lambo corriendo en su dirección sacando la bazuca de los 10 años, detrás de él Sawada intentando detenerlo, pero el niño se tropezó con sus propios pies, disparo el arma y dio al moreno envolviéndolo en una nube rosa.

En el momento de desaparecer esta se encontró en una habitación desconocida, bastante amplia, de colores claros y algunos muebles infantiles con diversas cosas para niños.

−¿Kyoya? –escucho de una voz extrañamente familiar, al buscar al dueño de la voz se encontró con un hombre joven, no debía pasar de los 30 años, castaño, ojos cafés, vestía con un traje sastre negro, hecho a la medida, aunque no tenía puesto el saco y la corbata, de color naranja, la tenía aflojada. En su mano derecha tenía unos anillos muy especiales que le permitieron reconocerlo con el 10º Jefe de Vongola: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Esto lo sorprendió, aunque apenas se reflejó en su rostro, solo en sus ojos que se abrieron un poco. El hombre en el suelo es mucho más alto a su contemporáneo, su cabello un poco más corto, aunque conserva el mismo estilo de peinado, cualquier rastro de infantilismo había desaparecido. Pero lo que más le impresionaba eran sus ojos chocolate ahora eran más claros, de un tono intermedio entre el café y el anaranjado. Además, esto ya no eran tan grandes, se parecían más cuando actúa como un carnívoro.

Terminado el análisis del castaño paso su atención a los otros ocupantes de la habitación. De esos dos, solo uno había notado su presencia. Una niña de aproximadamente 6 años, de aspecto frágil, cabello castaño, parecido a una de las herbívoras que suele estar con Tsunayoshi y sus ojos también se parecían a los de ella, pero su mirada no es inocente, ni infantil, pues tenía una mirada de odio hacia él. Interesante. El otro se trata de un niño más pequeño, con suerte alcanzaría los dos años, de cabello negro y ojos grises, los cuales parecieron brillar al notar su presencia.

−¡Papa! –grito dirigiendo sus bracitos hacia él

−Waw –pronuncia asombrado y choqueado, pues nunca había considerado la opción de tener un hijo, menos de aparearse con una herbívora, tenía ese tipo de instintos muy bien controlados pues los considera innecesarios para sus objetivos.

−Tsuna-nii… -alcanzo a decir el recién llegado al entrar a la habitación y notar su presencia. El mencionado sonrío por la presencia de Fuuta, libró a la niña de su abrazo para acomodar al niño mejor entre sus brazos y poder levantarlo.

−Cuídalos un momento, Fuuta –le pidió entregándole al pequeño, quien fruncía el ceño de una forma muy familiar al ser alejado, en lugar de acercarse a la persona con quien quería ir. La niña también parecía molesta por tener que marcharse. El castaño se agacho nuevamente para poder hablar con la niña y después darle un beso en la frente. Luego de eso acepto irse. Al quedar solos el adulto se sentó en el mismo sofá donde había aparecido.

−Son mis hijos –contesto una de las tantas preguntas formuladas desde su aparición en esa época

−El niño

−Es… nuestro –contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero con una pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Creo que sobra decir que a Hibari se le empequeñecieron las pupilas y un tic apareció en su ojo derecho. –¡Deja que te explique, Kyoka! –pidió al verlo sacar sus tonfas. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando las volvió a guardar. Se tomo unos segundos para decidir como contar su historia, no había demasiado tiempo para los detalles.

−En unos meses (para ti Kyoya), sufriré un atentado que casi me cuesta la vida. Esto hizo pensar al Noveno, a mi padre y a Reborn. Yo tenía solo 16 años y aún no había tomado el control de Vongola, pero mi vida se había visto en peligro demasiadas veces, incluso para un mafioso. Si las cosas seguían así moriría antes de dar un heredero a Vongola. Por eso decidieron que debía casarme lo más pronto posible y tener un hijo. Me dieron dos opciones: elegir a mi prometida antes de los 18 o ellos la elegirían por mí. Obviamente elegí la primera. Así que armándome de valor me confesé nuevamente a Kyoko. Para mi cumpleaños 18 estábamos comprometidos y nos casamos meses después. Kyoko quedo embarazada un año después.

−Herbívoro –susurro amenazantemente, la poca paciencia que reunió para escucharlo se estaba acabando al escucharlo hablar perdido en sus recuerdos. El castaño le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo mientras sentía una gota resbalar por su nuca, había olvidado lo impaciente que era a esa edad.

−Kyoko fue atacada mientras estuvo embarazada, aunque no sufrió gran daño, el stress por el ataque hizo que se le adelantará el nacimiento de Akemi. Al no ser atendida inmediatamente, Kyoko murió horas después. –La tristeza se reflejó en su voz y tomo unos segundos para poder volver a hablar con normalidad –Como Akemi tiene la llama del cielo no me obligaron a casarme nuevamente, aunque me lo sugirieron varias veces, después de todo es mejor si tengo más de un hijo. –Sacudió la cabeza ante los recuerdos, ante las insinuaciones, directas e indirectas. -Durante todo ese tiempo nosotros nos volvimos más cercanos, refriéndome que no llevamos mejor, se podría decir que teníamos una extraña amistad. Después de la muerte de Kyoko fuiste un apoyo importante para mí. Nuestra amistad se estrechó más y de alguna forma terminamos enamorados. –El tic volvió aparecer. Pensó en morder hasta la muerte al Décimo por decir que llegaría a desarrollar un sentimiento tan herbívoro. –Luego de que… eh… "me reclamaste" buscaste una forma para que nosotros también tuvieras un hijo. Por medio de la inseminación artificial y una mujer que seleccionaste cuidadosamente para prestarnos su vientre tuvimos a Kiyoshi. –Tsunayoshi lo miro directamente a los ojos, sus ojos reflejaban una gran ilusión y alegría, además de un sentimiento que no pudo identificar, su sonrisa es un perfecto complemente a su mirada –Te amo –le dijo antes de ser envuelto nuevamente por la nube rosa y regresar a su tiempo.

.-*^^*-.

Acaban de regresar de una misión, pero por insistencia de Tsunayoshi fueron a la sala de juegos antes de su habitación para descansar. Al llegar no encontraron a los niños, pero no deberían tardar, por la hora debían estar regresando de su almuerzo. No se equivocó. Poco después de sentarse en el sofá aparecieron y corrieron a Tsunayoshi, quien se arrodillo para poder abrazarlos. Viendo esa escena fue rodeado por una nube rosa antes de ser enviado al pasado. Al despejarse se vio en su amada escuela, con un rápido vistazo se dio cuenta de la situación.

−Regresen a sus salones. –Ordeno a los mirones, quienes sin entender lo ocurrido se fueron temerosos de la furia del moreno. –Tetsu asegúrate de que cumplan con la orden. –Le pidió al recién llegado, quien a pesar de estar un poco sorprendido se marchó a cumplir con la orden. Después tomo de la ropa al pequeño llorón para lanzarlo a los otros guardianes y que fueran ellos quienes se encargarán de él. Al final se giró a Tsunayoshi, quien dio un respingo al tener la atención de su futuro guardián. Sonrió antes de agarrarlo de la mano para llevárselo al salón del Comité Disciplinario.

−Hi-Hibari-san –grito el castaño por la acción, pero no se resistió, con una mirada le pidió a sus otros guardianes no interferir.

Lo soltó al entrar en el salón y se sentó en el sofá. El castaño se quedó junto a la puerta inseguro de cómo actuar.

−Hi-hibari-san ¿quiere… eh… té?

−Por favor, Tsunayoshi –contesto con una sonrisa, sin quitarle la mirada en ningún momento. El menor aparto la suya con un ligero sonrojo. No entendía la razón de porque el mayor lo trataba y veía de forma distinta a la versión adulta que conoció meses atrás. Le tomo unos minutos para prepara el té. Se sentó en el mismo sofá que Kyoya luego de servirle el té y poder tomar el suyo. Durante todo ese tiempo, el Guardián de la Nube no aparto la mirada de su futuro amante. Le divertían las reacciones del castaño, tan difíciles de obtener de su pareja en su tiempo. Con los sentimientos que tiene ahora le parecía una lástima no haberlo reclamado antes y tener a Tsunayoshi solo para él. Entonces se pregunto si podría hacer algo para lograrlo. Informarle al menor de su futura relación no es conveniente, pues en ese momento esta enamorado de la herbívora y haría lo posible para evitar esa situación. Pero… sonrío malévolamente ante la otra opción. Había una alta probabilidad que su yo del pasado se enterrará de su relación al estar presente Kiyoshi. Si le dejaba una muestra podría adelantar las cosas. Además de poder probar lo que se había perdido.

−Tsunayoshi –lo llamó, logrando que el susodicho lo mirara y dejara la tasa en la mesa de centro antes de besarlo. Sorprendido y asustado, intento apartarse, pero al echarse hacia atrás le dio la oportunidad de recostarlo en el sofá. Mordiéndole el labio inferior lo obligo a abrir la boca y poder profundizar el beso. Haciendo más insistentes los intentos del castaño en separarse. Molesto con eso tomo sus manos, colocándolos sobre su cabeza, sujetándolas con la mano izquierda, utilizó la derecha para acomodarlo bajo su cuerpo, con algo de dificultad por su resistencia.

−Hibari-ahhh –gimió al recibir una mordida en un punto erógeno, en la base de su cuello, inconscientemente ladeo la cabeza para darle mayor movilidad, además de detener su resistencia. Kyoya siguió en esa zona hasta dejar su marcha en la piel de Tsunayoshi. Sonrió al apartarse para contemplar lo que había logrado. Tener esa reacción en el suyo le tomaba más trabajo. Pero eso no evitaba que prefiera a su pareja, quien ya se había convertido en un verdadero carnívoro y un líder digno de admiración. Estaba seguro que su yo del pasado, con o sin relación, lo ayudaría a alcanzar su máximo potencia. Este chico solo se encontraba a medio camino para lograrlo. Con esa vista del adolescente regreso con su pareja.

.-*^^*-.

Al disiparse nuevamente la nube rosa se encontró de regreso en el salón del Comité Disciplinario, en el sofá, sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi, acomodado perfectamente bajo su cuerpo. Este tenía las manos sobre su cabeza, respirando dificultosamente, el rostro sonrojado, los ojos entrecerrados, pero con un extraño brillo, en su cuello se veía una marca roja. Sonrío ante la escena presentada, le gustan las cosas pequeñas y lindas, y el chico entraba perfectamente en esa categoría en esos momentos.

−Hibari-san –susurró el castaño, aunque parecía más un suspiro de anhelo, girando la cabeza para verlo. Esto le permitió al moreno ver mejor sus labios rojos y húmedos por el beso anterior. Curioso se inclinó para tomarlos. Aprovechando que se encontraban entreabiertos, profundizo el beso. Tsuna cerró los ojos nuevamente y correspondió lo mejor que pudo el beso. Aunque realmente ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia alguna.

Al terminar el beso Hibari se levantó para irse a sentar a su sillón detrás del escritorio. Tsuna siguió en el sofá recuperándose de todo lo que le hicieron pasar en los últimos minutos.

−HIIEE –grito al recuperarse lo suficiente y poder analizar lo ocurrido, se levantó de un salto, se sonrojo al ver a Hibari. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo del lugar. A través de su ventana lo vio salir de la escuela. Después tendría que morderlo hasta la muerte por saltarse las clases. Mientras tanto seguiría meditando sobre que hacer con lo aprendido en el futuro.

* * *

Bueno después de mucho regreso a este fandom con este oneshot. Es algo que se me ocurrio cuando volvi a encontrarme con fic donde el hijo de ellos viajaba al pasado e intervenía para que sus padres se volvieran pareja. Antes me encontré con otro fic con la misma idea, pero de otro fandom, así que me pregunte como sería si fuera al revés. Así que aquí tienen el resultado.

Me gusta como quedo, aunque no estoy segura si continuar la historia. Tengo otros fics en los que tengo que trabajar y de otros fandom solo hago oneshot, pero... ¿qué creen que sería mejor? ¿Continuar con esta historia o desarrollar mejor la historia que el Décimo le conto a Hibari? La segunda es principalmente porque me encanta Akemi y sería una lastima desperdiciar tan buen personaje. Para que entiendan esto les explicaré sobre los niños.

Akemi significa hermosa, brillante.

Kiyoshi significa serenidad, tranquilidad.

Ambos niños se parecen físicamente a Tsuna, pero tienen los colores de su otro progenitor. En cuanto a personalidad es también una combinación de la personalidad de sus padres.

Sobre el odio de la niña hacia Hibari. Akemi es la niña de papá y siempre ha tenido la atención de Tsuna, aunque entiende que por trabajo no puede estar con él, el resto del tiempo es solo suyo. Esto es el resultado del intento del Décimo para compensar la falta de Kyoko. Cuando nuestra pareja cambio su relación parte de la atención de su papá fue dirigida a Kyoya. Así que su odio nace de los celos que le tiene. A pesar de esto quiere mucho a su hermano.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que alguien me deje un comentario. Si recibo muchos puede que intente escribir algo más de Katekyo.

Como recompensa por llegar hasta aquí les dejo un pequeño regalo.

* * *

Hayato estaba furioso. No había ido a recibir a su querido Décimo porque prefirió dejarlo descansar. Pero le acababan de avisar que estaba con los niños. Lo peor es que se tardaron unos 10 minutos en darle ese aviso desde su llegada. Como su mano derecha esas cosas tenían que serle informadas inmediatamente.

−Juudai… −el saludo fue cortado al ver la escena frente a él, completamente sonrojado cerro nuevamente la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

−¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Takeshi confundido al llegar a su lado, lo había seguido al saber donde se encontraba Tsunayoshi y Kyoya

−Apúrate, quiero ir a ver a papá –le exigió Akemi jalando a Fuuta, pues el mayor esta vez no los dejo salir corriendo al cuarto de juegos

−¡Papa! –exclamo Kiyoshi de acuerdo con su hermana mayor

−Ju-Juudaime ahora ocupado –dijo el peliplata un poco nervioso impidiéndoles seguir avanzando

−Pero prometió jugar con nosotros después de hablar con Hibari –reclamo Akemi

−Es que… salió un imprevisto y… que nosotros jugáramos con ustedes, si, eso, cuando termine nos alcanzará

−Pero…

−Vamos, será divertido –insistió pero esta vez cargando a Akemi, la niña no le quedo de otra que aceptar

Mientras veía al grupo alejarse, Takeshi se preguntó que había visto Hayato para reaccionar de esa forma. Sonrió divertido al imaginarse lo ocurrido. Ese par debía tener más cuidado para elegir el lugar para hacer esas cosas. Si no fuera porque Gokudera llegó primero los niños los hubieran encontrado en una situación inadecuada para ellos. Aunque no tenía idea que su compañero tuvo suerte de encontrarlos aún con la ropa puesta y la pareja ni siquiera había notado su breve presencia.


End file.
